Alice's Hell, Vice, and Temptation
by nepetax101
Summary: Alice's life goes to such Hell, that even her Wonderland follows. She soon goes through a tragic childhood, that demolishes her once perfect land. But there is one, who wishes to see her forget her past, even if she wants to remember. One that has crafted kids by corruption into brainless dolls Rated M for violence, sexual content (rape, hinted necrophilia), and occasional swearing


Alice Liddell always disturbed those around her. Whether it be for her eyes, for her nature, or for her Wonderland. A Wonderland that consumed the little girl, and everything she was. Her head constantly went to her world, locking her away. Her mouth spoke of the land, of the people, of the dangers. Her entire being seemed to revolve around this fictional, insanity infused, land. Her parents sought out for a psychiatrist, for their daughter they were now so ashamed of. She embarrassed them, by babbling on about a world that did not exist. It made it even harder that she refused to admit it didn't exist, but instead would jump up and yell, holler, howl, and yap on about how her little world was indeed real. Angus Bumby had just graduated in his field of psychology, and was also a friend of Alice's father. He had an unsettling atmosphere to him, making both Alice and Lizzie (her sister, Elizabeth, who was the only one who didn't seem to be afraid or ashamed of Alice) very uncomfortable around him. Lizzie, at her ripe age of 16, got the worst of this. She was often the target of Bumby's sexual advances, at any chance he got for that matter. Even in front of Alice during her fruitless sessions of describing her Wonderland and detailing her life, his hands roamed Lizzie. Lizzie had brought Alice's innocence up, saying she was much too young to be seeing such crude nature. In which Bumby had responded casually, his hand trailing up her skirt to trail his fingers up her thigh, "Ah...yes, but the girl is insane. Who would ever believe such a pathetic accusation?" Lizzie responded by spitting in his face for disrespecting both the family, and her sister, threatening to the high heavens to call for her father, because surely if he didn't believe Alice, he'd believe her. Bumby froze, his hand placed roughly and tightly around her upper thigh. Alice had seemed to wander off again, and Bumby smirked. "See...there Lizzie? My dearest girl, Alice is lost to us..." and with that he dominated Lizzie, pressing his body against hers, but not taking her yet, not taking away the one thing that kept her a girl. She was too young for that, and the risk of pregnancy kept Bumby in check. But the minute a soft whine of protest escaped her when Bumby pressed his lips to Lizzie's, an enraged Alice snapped to reality, as she forcibly pushed him off her sister, staring at him with cold, dead eyes.

He was visibly shaken, but none of the trio said anything. Lizzie, though, later said thank you. But she was even scared of this little girl. How could her sister be so odd, so different? Little did the Liddell family know trouble had just rounded their corner.

Bumby crept into their home, silently, quietly, but eagerly. He licked his lips as he opened his supposed beloved's door. Quietly, he shut it again, creeping toward the teenager. He didn't care for her fertility now, not when she wouldn't ever lie with another man. He pounced, pinning her wrists above her head in one motion, straddling her stomach and watching her eyes fill with fear. She went to scream, before being silenced by a rough, passionate kiss from the way older scholar. She squirmed and thrashed, but his strength was far from hers, and soon she felt his hands pulling up her night dress, revealing clean shaven legs and her most sacred area. She thrashed more, trying to pull away from the kiss that was all but well. He bit her lower lip, letting it bleed just enough to show Lizzie that she was his, and if she continued the way she was, she'd regret it. He quickly slipped off his pants, pulling down the last layer of clothing for the both of them. Lizzie's eyes widened, cries stifled, as she awaited the unimaginable. He raped her, leaving her in considerable pain, more so that she didn't even want this. Her innocence was stripped from her, as he violated her, making her unwanted by any man. To her advantage though, his lips left hers to moan her name. The nerve of this man. She took the time to scream to the best her lungs could manage, but before she could raise her pitch, a pillow covered her face, strangling her. Lizzie gasped, shivering, struggling now. Until she couldn't, and then she went still. Bumby was in shock at his action, but, did not stop himself from finishing into his love. He kissed her forehead one last time, before exiting the room and locking the door, taking the key with him as a token.

As he walked, he saw her. Alice, with her cold eyes. She was staring off, but it seemed as if she was staring at him and his very soul, as if her mind had figured out what dirty deed he had just committed. He ran now, to the library, holding the lantern he had gotten from Lizzie's room. And, dropped it, to burn away all the evidence. To sadly burn his love, but to burn that damned sister. To finally wipe that cold gaze from her eyes. A gaze that would soon become his obsession.


End file.
